White Day
by Flo'wTralala
Summary: Participation au White Day du Collectif Noname. Recueil d'OS indépendants sur fandoms différents !
1. Nalou

**Bonjour !**

**Aujourd"hui, dans le cadre du White Day suivant la St Valentin du Collectif Noname, voici mes "réponses" aux merveilleux textes que j'ai reçus de mes Valentines d'amour *coeurs* !  
**

**Je commence par Nalou, ma femme, ma bêta, mon amour, sans qui je serais passée à côté du fabuleux monde de la fanfiction comme une mouche passe à côté de l'ouverture de la fenêtre (et se prend donc le carreau sur la tronche). Merci, Nalou, pour tes idées, pour tes coups de pied au cul, pour les fous rires et les discussions à pas d'heure, pour ces dix ans d'amitié inébranlable et pour tout ce qu'on a partagé jusqu'ici, et qu'on partagera encore pendant longtemps, je l'espère :)**

**Merci à Lanae pour le prompt et la bêta !**

**Fandom : X-Men / Pairing : Cherik**

**oOo**

« Commandant Xavier, le prisonnier est ici », annonça une voix à travers la porte.

Charles lança un « entrez » fatigué, déjà ennuyé par cet interrogatoire qui ne mènerait à rien. L'homme qu'on lui amenait avait beau faire partie de la tristement célèbre Confrérie, il ne risquait certainement pas de cracher la moindre information.

Alors qu'il se composait un masque impassible, son subordonné entra, tirant par le coude un homme menotté dans le dos. Le masque se fissura avant même d'avoir été en place.

Impossible.

Impossible, mais réel.

Irréfutablement, indéniablement, incontestablement réel.

Charles se sentit vaciller alors que les yeux gris du captif le transperçaient de part en part, remplis d'émotions mêlées. Surprise, colère, douleur… joie ? Le commandant s'appuya sur son bureau en espérant avoir l'air nonchalant.

« Je m'en occupe, merci McCoy. Et donnez-moi les clefs.

\- Vous allez le libérer, commandant ?!

\- Ne soyez pas stupide, sergent, répliqua Charles sèchement. Et allez boire un coup, nom de Dieu, vous êtes plus raide que le poteau du gibet. »

McCoy obéit et sortit silencieusement, laissant Commandant et pirate face à face. Ils s'observèrent longuement, intensément. Puis Charles soupira.

« Nom d'un chien, Erik, je te croyais mort. »

L'autre se contenta d'un rire bref, presque un aboiement. Charles le contourna et verrouilla son bureau avant de détacher les mains du pirate. Celui-ci se massa aussitôt les poignets.

« Je _te_ croyais mort, répliqua-t-il brusquement. Et tu étais en train de te la couler douce ici ? _Commandant ?!_

\- Quand la Sirène Bleue a sombré et que tu étais introuvable parmi les décombres, j'ai été emmené ici comme prisonnier par nos opposants. Ça n'a pas été facile, j'ai échappé de peu à la corde, mais mon nom s'est rendu utile. »

Le silence s'installa, plus indécis que tendu. Charles désigna la bassine d'eau propre qui trônait au fond du bureau, invitant Erik à l'utiliser à sa guise. Un peu moins sale et visiblement plus à l'aise, Erik revint s'installer à côté de Charles, adossé au bureau massif.

« Pourquoi as-tu rejoint la Confrérie, Erik ? Je croyais qu'on avait juré de ne jamais s'y allier, à l'époque, demanda Charles doucement.

\- Quand j'ai cru que tu étais mort… je me suis promis de te venger, et nous avions un adversaire commun. Ça parait insensé d'avoir rejoint nos ennemis pour ça mais… Mais bon, toi tu as rejoint le camp des salauds qui ont coulé ta Sirène, alors c'est pas plus stupide, finalement. »

Charles opina, puis se redressa et vint se placer face à Erik.

« Six ans, murmura-t-il. J'ai l'impression que rien n'a changé.

\- Tout a changé, Charles, contra Erik avec le sourire improbable qui lui avait valu son surnom – le Requin. Tu es Commandant, maintenant. Tu vas bien me faire évader, non ?

Charles sourit à son tour, s'approcha encore de son ancien ami. De son ancien amant.

\- Certainement pas. Je vais même t'enchaîner, probablement dans ma chambre… »


	2. Eli

**A Eli - merveilleuse, délicieuse Eli. Merci pour tes mots, ta générosité, ton accent anglais et tes scones maison, merci pour ces après-midi à _spill the tea over the biscuits_, merci d'exister, tout simplement :)**

**Merci à Nalou pour la bêta !**

**Fandom : X-Men / Pairing : Cherik**

**oOo**

Erik essuie ses mains noires de cambouis sur un torchon tout aussi noir de cambouis, ne réussissant qu'à étaler la saleté. Il adresse un sourire vaguement embarrassé au jeune homme en costume impeccable qui lui fait face, la main bêtement tendue.

« Désolé, hmm, bonjour quand même », marmonne le mécanicien en invitant le nouvel arrivé à le suivre dans le petit bureau au fond du garage.

Celui-ci rit doucement, d'un rire musical qui donne à Erik une inexplicable envie de sourire – lui qui est grognon la majorité du temps, voilà qui est original… Après un passage à l'évier du bureau, Erik serre enfin la main de son vis-à-vis, surpris par la douceur de la paume contre ses cals. Les grands yeux bleus le fixent, indéchiffrables, et il se racle la gorge.

« Hmm, oui… que puis-je faire pour vous ? Révision, réparation ? Quel type de véhicule ?

L'homme rit à nouveau.

\- Merci, mais je suis venu suite à l'annonce... Charles Xavier, nous nous sommes eus au téléphone, déclare-t-il, un doux sourire sur ses lèvres beaucoup trop rouges pour ne pas être affreusement tentantes.

Erik s'efforce de chasser les pensées déplacées qui lui viennent à l'esprit et s'assoit, un peu sous le choc de découvrir le visage de Xavier.

\- Oui, bien sûr, ça m'était sorti de l'esprit. »

Xavier opine, et Erik lui explique que le poste consistera à répondre au téléphone, faire des devis et autres tâches ne nécessitant pas de plonger les mains jusqu'aux coudes dans l'huile de moteur.

Intérieurement, il divague un peu. Il s'attendait bêtement à des candidates, et la présence de Xavier est une surprise. Une belle surprise, même si le costume impeccable n'est pas le duo tailleur-talons attendu… Tandis qu'il serre à nouveau la main délicate de Charles et lui demande de venir lundi à huit heures, il l'imagine dans ce tailleur, ses cuisses se devinant sous la jupe un peu courte, ses talons hauts amenant le jeune homme à presque égaler sa taille, juste suffisamment pour qu'il n'ait pas à se dévisser la nuque pour l'embrasser…

Oh. Erik déglutit. Ce n'était ni prévu, ni à prévoir. C'est totalement inapproprié…

Le lundi suivant, à huit heures moins cinq, Erik attend nerveusement Xavier, espérant qu'il saura taire son attirance déplacée envers son nouvel assistant. Un claquement de talons aiguilles lui fait relever la tête de son travail, prêt à annoncer que le garage est encore fermé aux clients – et reste scotché, bouche bée, gorge sèche.  
Face à lui, c'est Xavier qui se tient, en blazer parfaitement ajusté, chemisier soyeux, jupe crayon au-dessus du genou. Des collants satinés galbent des jambes qui semblent soudain interminables, et ses pieds sont glissés dans des escarpins vernis rouge vif.  
« Qu'est-ce que… ? parvient à demander Erik, subjugué.

Xavier lui adresse un sourire – un de ces sourires en coin qui devraient être interdits par la Convention de Genève – et s'approche de lui.

\- Oh, j'ai peut-être oublié de le mentionner… Je suis télépathe. Et vous pensez particulièrement fort… »


	3. Lanae

**A Lanae. Merci pour cette sortie de ta zone de confort et ton entrée dans le monde de l'originale : à mon tour de te rendre la pareille. J'espère que ma tentative de Stucky saura te convaincre ! Merci pour les fous rires, pour ta bienveillance, et pour cet amour des pieuvres que nous partageons :)**

**Merci à Nalou pour la bêta !**

**Fandom : Avengers / Pairing : Stucky**

**oOo**

Le soleil brûlant de la mi-août l'aveugla, et il se protégea machinalement les yeux. Peu à peu, il put discerner les quelques silhouettes qui lui faisaient face sur la pelouse du parc, et il sourit timidement.

James Buchanan Barnes ne souriait jamais _timidement_. Il souriait franchement, ironiquement ou même bêtement, mais timidement, c'était la première fois. Il avait l'impression de ne plus être lui-même.

A vrai dire, ça faisait plusieurs mois qu'il avait cette impression. Depuis l'accident, l'année précédente, qui lui avait coûté un bras et sa proximité avec Steve.

Steve, d'ailleurs. Silencieux, bien plus expressif par son regard que par ses mots au milieu de leurs amis qui le félicitaient bruyamment pour sa sortie d'hôpital. Il ne les entendait même pas. Il ne sentait que le regard de son meilleur ami sur lui, sur cette prothèse qui pesait plus lourd sur son cœur qu'à cause de la gravité.

Comme détaché de la réalité, il se vit rire mécaniquement avec les autres, répliquer aux piques de Tony et Sam, crâner comme un coq avec son bras digne d'un super-héros. Ce qui ne faisait qu'aggraver son malaise intérieur. Il détestait ce bras mécanique. Il avait l'impression d'avoir perdu de son humanité, l'impression d'être un étranger dans ce corps qui n'était plus entièrement le sien. Et surtout, il redoutait la réaction de Steve. Depuis l'accident, il y avait comme une distance entre eux, une distance qui n'avait jamais existé et qui pourtant avait été sur le point de se réduire encore lors de ce jour fatal.

Bucky avait été à deux doigts de tout lui avouer, et le camion l'avait interrompu. Il n'avait eu que le temps de pousser son ami hors de la trajectoire du véhicule en roue libre avant d'être heurté de plein fouet.

Les heures passèrent, et l'un après l'autre, les adolescents rentrèrent chez eux. Bientôt, il ne resta que Steve et Bucky sur l'herbe sèche.

« Tu sais que tu me la fais pas, à moi, hein ? lâcha Steve tout à trac. Je le sais, quand tu frimes pour cacher tes problèmes. Allez, crache le morceau. Il est pas si mal, ce bras, et t'es enfin sorti. Qu'est-ce qui te manque ?

\- Toi, s'entendit répondre Bucky. Et moi. Je me sens… robotisé.

\- N'importe quoi. On t'a pas remplacé le cerveau par une carte mère, que je sache.

\- Et tu m'évites. »

Steve soupira.

« Est-ce que tu sais à quel point je me sens coupable ? répliqua-t-il tristement. J'étais en première ligne, c'est moi qui aurais dû perdre un bras.

\- Tu te serais fait aplatir comme une crêpe.

\- Vrai. Heureusement que tu as des muscles pour deux. »

Ils rirent, un peu jaune. Puis Steve posa une main sur l'épaule métallique, et l'autre sur la véritable épaule de son ami.

« Tu sais que ça ne change rien, hein ? Je sais que cette année a été compliquée mais… notre conversation de l'été dernier… il serait peut-être temps de la finir. »


End file.
